The present invention relates to a copying machine using freely mountable and detachable belt-like photosensitive member set between a pair of rollers, more particularly, to a device for identifying the mounted condition of the belt-like photosensitive member.
Conventionally, there are a variety of copying machines using belt-like photosensitive members. When using such a unit externally replacing the photosensitive members, since the mounting operation is manually performed, operator may start to operate the copying machine either by forgetting that the photosensitive member is not yet mounted or while the member is improperly set in position. If the copying operation is activated while the photosensitive member is absent or remains in improperly set condition, the copying machine will be adversely affected. In particular, if the photosensitive member is improperly mounted, the member cannot correctly rotate following the roller, thus jamming may occur to cause the member to be accidentally damaged.